I'm not a child
by Hentai Hikari-chan
Summary: ¿Cómo Hisoka le demuetra a Tsuzuki de que el ya no es un niño? Dejen reviews por favor! Esta historia es para mi niña Chibi Thensi!


**Título: I'm not a child**

**Pareja: Tsuzuki x Hisoka**

**Aquí les traigo este fic, en el cual plasmo a Tzusuki un poco pervertido XP Se darán de cuenta más delante de por que lo digo. Les advierto desde ahora, contiene lemon, así que no digan de que no se los advertí. Pues como siempre este fic va dedicado a una chica muy importante para mí, a la cual quiero un montón: Chibi Thensi. Te adoro querida y Te quiero! También se lo dedico a mi mejor amigo Milhouse-chan y a todos ustedes los lectores Les recuerdo que Yami no matsuei no me pertenece, pero los fics que escribo de los personajes, si. Ahora a ¡LEER!.**

**Título: I'm not a child**

**By. Hikari-chan**

Tsuzuki y Hisoka se encontraban en el hermoso jardín de la parte trasera de la mansión del Conde. Ambos tomaban té, mientras conversaban sobre la última misión que lograron terminar. Hisoka estuvo a punto de muerte, pero gracias a Tsuzuki no sucedió nada para lamentar.

El de ojos violetas observaba atentamente todo movimiento que el rubio hiciera. Desde hace tiempo venia deseando a ese chico. Su hermosura, su cuerpo, hacerlo suyo nada mas. Además de atracción física, también sentía algo muy fuerte por el. Le encantaba su compañía, observarlo mientras leía y hasta verlo hablar. Le encantaba el chico completamente, pero no se atrevía a acercársele como algo más que un amigo. Lo mas seguro a Hisoka le daría un ataque de histeria y comenzaría a golpearlo e insultarlo. Aun que cabía la posibilidad de que le correspondiera, la esperanza era lo ultimo que se perdía y las esperanzas de Tsuzuki eran mas largas que las de un pobre XD

-Y dime Hisoka, ¿Tienes a alguien especial en tu vida? – le pregunto el de ojos amatistas, riendo divertido al ver el sonrojo de Hisoka.

-Ese no es tu problema, además aun soy muy joven para eso – contesto indignado, tomando su taza de te, que estuvo a punto de caer por el nerviosismo que traía encima.

-Ahh, verdad, se me olvidaba de que aun eres un niño – tomo tranquilamente su taza de té, haciendo un conteo mental de la explosión que vendría dentro de poco "3, 2 , 1"

-¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS NIÑO! – el rubio se levanto de su silla, golpeando la mesa fuertemente. Esta era la oportunidad para Tsuzuki, una que no iba a desaprovechar.

-Y si dices eso, ¿Por qué no lo demuestras? – Tsuzuki lo miro desafiante, a lo que Hisoka le respondía con la misma mirada.

-Te lo demostrare, pero dime ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre! – ups, grave error. Tapo su boca, mientras un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Al ser empata pudo sentir los sentimientos del castaño, ahora si que estaba en graves problemas.

Tsuzuki se levanto de su asiento acercándose peligrosamente al rubio, el cual solo retrocedió unos pasos, tratando de no mirar a los ojos amatistas.

-Existen distintas maneras de demostrarlo, ¿Cuál tu preferirías? – se acerco al muchacho hasta acorralarlo con sus brazos, sintiendo como se tensaba el mas joven en ellos.

-Yo…este…no..- no sabia que hacer. Por su gran bocota se había metido en un lió del cual no había escapatoria. Sabía que tarde o temprano esto sucedería.

Tsuzuki lo soltó, virándose "indignado", dándole la espalda a Hisoka.

-Acéptalo, sigues siendo un niño- sabia que de esta manera lo convencería.

-¿Con que eso crees! Te demostrare que no soy un niño – comenzó a bajar la cremallera de su camisa, sonrojado hasta las orejas. Tsuzuki al voltear, estuvo a punto de sangrar por la nariz XD Era la imagen mas erótica que habían vistos sus hermosos ojos. El rubio estaba sonrojado, mientras lo observaba desafiante y con su camisa abierta dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo. ¿Cómo decirle no a tan exótica imagen? Se acerco al chico, hasta tomarlo en sus brazos y plantarle un beso salvaje y lujurioso.

Hisoka estaba muy nervioso, el llevaba tiempo buscando esa situación, pero ahora se le estaba haciendo difícil sobrellevarla. Pero que diablos EL NO SABIA NADA sobre "eso". El menor se tenso al sentir como Tsuzuki introducía la lengua en su boca, no sabia que hacer. El mayor siguió su trabajo mientras acercaba su lengua a la del menor para que hicieran contacto, a lo que Hisoka se soltó un poco mas y abrazo a Tsuzuki por el cuello, comenzando el movimiento de su lengua con la del ojivioleta.

El rubio comenzó a tomarle el gusto, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo necesaria y tuvieron que separarse. El mayor aprovecho esta oportunidad para alzar a Hisoka y sentarlo en la mesa, abriendo sus piernas y acomodándose entre ellas. Le quito la camisa, acariciando la piel blanca y suave del menor, extasiándose con los gemidos provenientes de la dulce voz de Hisoka.

El rubio al no saber que hacer, comenzó a desabotonar, botón por botón, de la camisa del mayor, haciéndolo gemir al hacer contacto la piel caliente del torso de Tsuzuki con sus dedos fríos. Las caricias a ambos cuerpos no paraban. El castaño beso y mordió el cuello del menor bajando mientras dejaba un camino de besos hasta llegar a los pezones rosas. Paso su lengua en el derecho, mientras que con su mano derecha, tomaba el otro y lo pellizcaba, haciendo que ambos se endurecieran al instante.

Pronto Tsuzuki coló su mano dentro del pantalón del menor, tomando su miembro y masajeándolo suavemente.

-Ahh! – un fuerte gemido escapo de los labios del rubio, mientras que poco a poco la velocidad aumentó, haciéndolo explotar en la mano del mayor.

-¡Eres rápido! – sentencio con voz divertida Tsuzuki, mientras terminaba de quitarle los pantalones y ropa interior.

Ante este comentario Hisoka se puso de todos los rojos existentes que puedan haber. Ahora era Tsuzuki quien terminaba de desnudarse lentamente, sintiendo la atenta mirada de Hisoka a su esbelto cuerpo. Acorralo al chico con sus brazos nuevamente, mientras que sus miembros hacían un contacto erótico, haciendo gemir a ambos en el acto. Unieron sus labios nuevamente en un beso salvaje, en el cual ambos trataban de demostrar quien era el dominante.

Cuando se separaron, Tsuzuki se sorprendió al sentir como el menor tomaba su mano e introducía 3 de sus dedos a su boca, jugando con la lengua entre ellos, haciéndole cosquillas al mayor. Retiro sus dedos de la boca del menor, dirigiéndolos a la entrada del chico, presionando uno, entrándolo por completo, sintiendo como Hisoka se tensaba y apretaba más su cuello.

-Trata de no tensarte, te dolerá mas si lo haces- Hisoka inhalo todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían, tratando de concentrarse para no tensarse. El castaño comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares mientras que añadía un segundo dedo, luego el tercero hasta que sintió al chico preparado para recibirlo.

Tomo su miembro entre sus manos, mientras lo acercaba a la entrada del chico. Presiono hasta deslizar su longitud completamente, sintiendo como le acogía perfectamente.

-AHHH! – un gemido de dolor salio de los labios del menor.

-Shhhh…cálmate…pronto se ira el dolor – su tono de voz se encontraba ronco de placer. No pudo aguantar más y comenzó a moverse lenta y dolorosamente. Mientras que Hisoka solo gemía fuertemente, haciendo calentar más al mayor. Las embestidas aumentaron y Hisoka sentía que la mesa pronto se caería por el frenético movimiento de las embestidas de Tsuzuki.

El mayor tomo el miembro de Hisoka, masajeándolo al ritmo de las embestidas.

-Te amo – susurro Tsuzuki al oído de Hisoka el cual solo se aferro mas al cuerpo del mayor, sintiendo llegar su orgasmo.

-Ah! No aguanto más, Tsuzuki! – estallo en la mano de Tsuzuki, mientras que este terminaba dentro de el.

El menor se tiro hacia atrás, a lo que Tsuzuki se acostó encima de este. Cuando lograron regularizar sus respiraciones, el mayor salio lentamente de dentro del ojiverde.

Luego de esa "demostración" de que Hisoka no era ningún niño, se vistieron y arreglaron. Pero luego de lo sucedido el rubio no se atrevía a cruzar mirada o palabra con Tsuzuki.

-Hisoka…yo – se sentía arrepentido de lo sucedido. Era un maldito pervertido que se aprovecho de Hisoka.

-No te preocupes, yo también – y le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa al mayor, el cual se sintió casi fallecer. El rubio se le acerco dándole un beso tímido a Tsuzuki, el cual le correspondió muy feliz. Después de todo aun seguía siendo un niño, SU niño.

**Notas de la autora: Pues espero les haya gustado este pequeño lemon. El final quedo medio estupido pero es que ya me duelen las manos de tanto escribir ToT y quería terminarlo hoy! Pues espero review aun que sea para decir "Nena que tecato te quedo ese lemon" o cosas por el estilo. Sean buenas noticias o malas noticias me sentiré contenta. Pues se cuidan y gracias por leer este fic. Muchos besos y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!...**

**Chibi Thensi Mi amor espero que te haya gustado!**


End file.
